Explanations
by minties
Summary: "Damon? Why on Earth did that name have to mix in with her muddled thoughts? Why did he always stand on the edge of everything? Then, it hit her. This time, the name stood reason." One-Shot, after S1E10. Full summary inside.


**_A/N-_**_As mentioned in the summary, this is a little one-shot I wrote a while ago after S1E10 - The Turning Point, but before Elena actually crashes. After watching the episode, and it went on a hiatus (as always! Annoying show sometimes, - growls-), I wrote this - being curious what was going to happen next. And look at that! I must be psychic, because Elena actually does end up with Damon in the following episode. Wow, I'm sure nobody saw that happening. ;) Anyways, I'm not too sure about this. But, maybe, just maybe, if people like it enough, I'll look into continuing the story._

_Here you go!_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary._

_It was clear to me. Everything was suddenly clear. Nobody could be trusted. Clear as day. As I drove, probably speeding, tears flooding my cheeks, it was clear. I loved Stefan, with all my heart. But after discovering something like this, something so darn important, that he had failed to tell me. It was enough. I knew, that if I got the whole story that it would explain everything. He would tell me why it took so long for him to tell me, and he would tell me the whole story. And I would understand. But still, here I ran. Ran from what I thought was trust, what I thought was true love. For some reason, the only explanation was that I didn't want to understand. Going back would mean forgiving, understanding, and for some reason I didn't want to understand. And my thoughts seemed to tangle. Trust gone… Love gone… Where am I going? … Damon…_

Shutting the book that she was suddenly glad she had strangely put in her car, Elena leaned back against the headrest of the driver's seat. Face tight with the now dry tears that covered her face, eyes red and stinging. She didn't want to go home, and not to Bonnie's.

Damon? Why on Earth did that name have to mix in with her muddled thoughts? Why did he always stand on the edge of everything? Then, it hit her. This time, the name stood reason. She didn't want to speak to Stefan right now, maybe never again. But she _had_ to know what was with Katherine. If anyone but Stefan would know, it would be Damon. Beyond rational thought, she headed towards somewhere she hoped she could contact him.

The graveyard. Elena couldn't remember the last time she visited in the dark. But she was here, and there was no way she was leaving without answers. Unless, of course, she couldn't get a hold of Damon. Before anything though, she went and said a quick hello to her parents.

Kneeling beside their grave, "Hi Mom, Dad. I know it's kind of late… I'm here for other reasons though. But seeing I was here, thought I'd say hi. Ah, so, hi. I miss you. Both." With a short pause she finished with "I love you" and stood up. After a minutes glance she turned on her heals, ready to call for Damon.

With a large intake, she almost stumbled back atop her parent's headstone. Right there, barely a step in front of her, was Damon.

He put a hand on his chest, "Touching. Really."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked coldly, almost forgetting she was about to call him here.

"Observing." He said, with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Observing… Right…" She fumbled with her mind for a moment, remembering the reason she wanted him. "Tell me something." It was a statement, not a question. Damon simply raised his eyebrows. "Katherine… I am Katherine."

Damon let out a small husky chuckle. "_You _are definitely not Katherine."

"She could be my identical twin! But not even twins look that similar!" Elena was definitely getting impatient.

"Yes." Damon said, sleek smile across his face.

"Yes? Yes! Damon, _why_ does she look like me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He mocked. Elena's face was serious, not ready to play games. Damon gave in. "We don't know." He said, almost dissatisfied.

Elena frowned. The only reason Stefan likes her, is because she looks _exactly_ like Katherine. She needed to know everything about her now. All she really knew was that Katherine was a girl torn between Stefan and Damon, and she died. She needed to know more.

"Tell me. Tell me everything about Katherine." Elena demanded, stern face.

Damon considered this for a moment, several things crossing his mind. Eventually he thought, 'why not?' and with another small smile asked her, "What do you want to know?" and sat down on the graveyard floor, followed hesitantly by Elena.

Elena asked everything she could possibly think of and Damon answered with, what seemed like, honest answers. By now Elena had gathered that she was anything but the same as Katherine. They may have looked the same, but they could never be related. Katherine was beautiful, a tease, everything both Damon and Stefan wanted. But she was childlike, dependent, needing what she couldn't have. Elena was a stronger person than Katherine.

"If I had both of you standing side by side, I could only be sure there is a mirror standing between you. But a simple sentence from each of you and it could be as if you were from different planets." Damon had admitted.

Elena absorbed this information. How could Stefan stick around if she was nothing like Katherine?

Damon saw this in her face. Without thinking he told her, "Katherine is what drew him to you, but he fell for Elena."

Elena was stuck in this new world of information about this ancient vampire that tore these brother's apart, she barely noticed Damon was the one giving her the information anymore.

All that mattered was Katherine. She was the reason for everything. The Salvatore's, more importantly Stefan, were vampires because of Katherine. There was so much hate and fury for the woman. Yet, at the same time, without her she wouldn't have Stefan. A hint of... gratitude hide beneath that hate.

She was broken from her thoughts when Damon spoke next. She turned as he began, his eyes bore deep into her own, and with a deep husky whisper he told her – "Love doesn't exist when looks are the only thing considered. Although, they help," he joked, a momentary deep chuckle from deep in his chest.

Elena didn't really know what happened next. How could she when a strange thing as such happens? Suddenly those brown eyes were gone, and all she could feel was her hands on his face and the feel of their dancing tongues.


End file.
